Myotismon Design's
They left the Castle and saw DemiDevimon Damemon: I think we found you, DemiDevimon! You're not getting away this time! DemiDevimon: (Laugh) That is where you were wrong. Shoutmon: What do you mean? DemiDevimon: I think it's time for me to show you who's the real boss. Myotismon! Myotismon has appeared Damemon: Who are you? Myotismon: Must you always be desperation, my dear Digimon? Do you think you want something for my power? He blast them and they drop their weapon Myotismon: Hmm, that is very Weird for you. All: (Gasp) Myotismon is using his magic and he destory The Rings, Shield and Sword and drain Their Power Shoutmon: What the!? Myotismon: (Laugh) So I see, that was a lie. And now that it's gone, this entire world be mine forever. He Summon his Heartless Myotismon: That's right, my Heartless. Drag all that you see into the Deepest Darkenss. They are going to get them and then someone saved him, it was Fuyunyan, Dracmon, Opposummon and Psychemon Psychemon: Are you okay? Gumdramon: Dracmon! Damemon: Opposummon! Shoutmon: Psychemon! Fuyunyan! Fuyunyan: Myotismon. What are you doing here in the Datascape? Myotismon: "Data escape"? I think I should save those for him. DemiDevimon: And It was my plan, of course. Flashback has started DemiDevimon: (Narrating) We caught up right away when you're up to Something. So, I decided to pay a little visit on Myotismon's Orders. What have I find? He peek at the Door and saw Fuyunyan and the others watching the Monitor Fuyunyan: What the? What is that Bright Light? Then they have been teleported to the Datascape even DemiDevimon DemiDevimon: And there is how I got sucked up into the data from the light. At the Unknown Place DemiDevimon: (Narrating) I have wake up by my lonesome in the Unknown Place. He said up and he saw all pictures from the world's DemiDevimon: Myotismon! I want you come here and look! Myotismon has Appeared Myotismon: What is it, now. DemiDevimon? He look around this place DemiDevimon: So what is this place? DemiDevimon: I don't know where we, but I think we're gonna look around the place together. That could come in handy for taking all over the world's, right? Myotismon: I think that should help us for this. Flashback has ended DemiDevimon: After that how you know. Me and Myotismon been looking around in here ever since. Lucky for us, this world connects right to that world of yours, Fuyunyan. Oh, yeah, I mean it used to. But that was before I took control of the only way back, making sure you will be here forever. Gumdramon: So it was you! You're the one who cut the links! Myotismon: Of what consequence is that now? Both worlds shall be mine soon. Then, when I have immersed this world into Darkness, I shall send my Heartless army back into your little castle under my control! Fuyunyan: It will never happen! Myotismon: The long slumber ends, and very, very soon, all the world's will be mine! Just one thing: my world's must be free of light, and you are far too bright for that. It is time for all of you to call under my command into a deep sleep. Psychemon: Not quite! This is one world you won't have! He, Dracmon and Opposummon gonna attack him Myotismon: Not so fast! Then they have been captured All: (Gasp) Fuyunyan: Psychemon! Dracmon! Opposummon! They are struggling to be free Myotismon: (Laugh) You don't know that they belongs to the darkness? That means they are destined to be consumed by it like the rest of us. This Digimon is under my command nno, I have great hope that they'll will prove to be more than useful. He disappeared even Myotismon DemiDevimon: Looks like you're out of the Game! And you guys are just a bunch of weak Heroes! (Laugh) He has been teleported from the Data Shoutmon: Psychemon Damemon: Opposummon. Gumdramon: Dracmon. They're gone... Category:Cutscenes